Evan Buckley
|status = Alive |alias = Buck Buckaroo Firehose |profession = Bartender Firefighter for the Los Angeles Fire Department Fire Marshall |titles = |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown/ Ginger |eyecolor = Blue |skincolor = White |family = Unnamed parents Maddie Buckley Doug Kendall †''' |relationships = "Groovyheels" Jesse Dr. Wells Abigail Clark Taylor Kelly Ali Martin |portrayedby = Oliver Stark |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = }} '''Evan "Buck" Buckley is a character on FOX's 9-1-1 who works as a firefighter in the Los Angeles Fire Department. He débuts in the first episode of the first season of 9-1-1 and is portrayed by starring cast member Oliver Stark. History Early Life Buck and his older sister, Maddie Buckley are from Hershey, Pennsylvania. He later bar-tended Surf Beach in South America briefly. About a year before becoming a fireman, Buck originally applied to become a navy seal. Though initially passing the fitness test without any problem whatsoever, he had difficulty "turning off his emotions." Because of this, he dropped out. Life as a Firefighter Three months into his job as a firefighter at the Los Angeles Fire Department, Buck regularly abuses his power as a firefighter in order to impress women, even going as far as using the fire truck to make a point to a girl. After saving a 911 caller known as Jesse, he proceeds to have sex with her on the roof of the firehouse until his captain, Robert Nash catches him. As he had already received multiple warnings, Bobby thought that enough was enough and fired him. However, this was short lived as he later helps Sergeant Athena Grant in a 911 call involving a home invasion. Due to Buck's actions during these events, Bobby decides to give Buck a second chance. Meeting Abby While assisting Athena on a call, Buck speaks with Abigail Clark, the 911 operator. Although their relationship starts off with regular phone calls, it progresses into face-to-face interactions once Buck helps Abby look for her mother, Patricia Clark who suffers from Alzheimer's. They eventually become a couple after going on a date on Valentine's day; even though they are 16 years apart in age. When Abby leaves for Europe after her mother dies, Buck holds out hope for their long distance relationship even though practically everyone around him believes that Abby won't be coming back. Buck stays in Abby's apartment for a while until he finally accepts the fact that their relationship is over and leaves Abby and her apartment behind. Their relationship was the first serious one that Buck has had and he credits it for converting him into "Buck 2.0", the version of himself that no longer seeks out random women for meaningless sex. Fire Truck Accident While responding to a 911 call, Buck is caught up in an explosion orchestrated by Freddie Costas that leaves his leg pinned to the ground by a fallen ladder truck. It takes the assistance of several Los Angeles citizens and the rest of the 118 to lift the truck off of Buck's leg. Buck wakes up in the hospital after having had surgery on his crushed leg which is now held together by rods and screws. His greatest concern is whether he'll be able to work as a firefighter again and this ultimately ends Buck's short relationship with Ali Martin whom he met during the earthquake. Ali doesn't believe she can watch Buck inevitably get hurt on the job again. Later, Buck reveals to Maddie that he requires another surgery on his leg because the doctors weren't completely happy with what they saw on the X-rays. Maddie urges him to wait to have the surgery as it may have a large impact on his health, on the rest of his life but Buck stubbornly decides to proceed with it as "being a firefighter is his life" and he wants to get back to work as soon as possible. In, "Kids Today" Buck regains his LAFD firefighting certification five months after his accident and is treated to a surprise celebration at Bobby and Athena's house. However, in the midst of thanking Bobby for being there during all the surgeries and rehabs on his leg, Buck starts throwing up blood and winds up in the hospital again. The doctor tells him that he suffered from a pulmonary embolism due to blood clots in his lungs and his leg which are likely to have appeared as a result of pushing himself too hard to get back to work. Buck is placed on anticoagulants or blood thinners and monitored at the hospital. Later on, Bobby visits Buck at the hospital and tells him that he is no longer cleared to be back at work because of the blood thinners and the LAFD's liability issues. Bobby adds that the fire chief may clear Buck for light duty in a few weeks but Buck, feeling hurt and angry tells Bobby that he could never settle for a "desk job" and quits. The Lawsuit Following the aftermath of the tsunami, the 118 attends a fire-drill at a high-rise building where they are greeted by Buck who has embraced a new, light duty role as a fire marshall/inspector. Bobby tells Buck that he is proud of him for not throwing away his career after the setback with the blood thinners and Buck says that he learned to fight and not quit when things get hard after being caught up in the tsunami. Later, Buck visits the firehouse to drop off his report regarding the team's performance during the fire-drill and is upset to find that he has been temporarily replaced by Lena Bosko even though Bobby assures him that his spot on the team will be there when he's ready to return to work. Buck argues that he's ready now but Bobby is required to attend a call, cutting their conversation short. As part of his role as a fire marshall, Buck meets with Chase Mackey, a lawyer who is hell-bent on suing the city due to supposed negligence during the fire-drill. Mackey tries to get Buck to help him because he thinks Buck's current conflict with the LAFD and how he is unable to return to his full duties as a firefighter makes him the perfect witness for such a case. Buck refuses to help him by telling him that city employees are heroes and that they are not just friends or co-workers but his family. Later that night, Buck has dinner with Bobby and Athena. They commend him for taking care of his health and Buck responds by saying that the better he manages his health, the sooner he'll be back at work. However, things take a tense turn when Bobby reveals that he is the one who told the higher-ups in the department that Buck isn't ready to come back to work. Their questioning of his ability to perform as a firefighter leaves Buck feeling deeply hurt as well as betrayed and he leaves in the middle of dinner much to Bobby and Athena's protests for him to stay. Through learning this new information, Buck decides to sue the city with Chase Mackey's help. Mackey warns him that suing the city is "no small matter" and that if he doesn't win the lawsuit, it is possible that he will never work as a firefighter again let alone be hired by any other department in the country. However, Buck is adamant that he will ''win and be able to return to the 118. Mackey adds that during the lawsuit process, it is best for him not to be in contact with anyone from or connected to his station house to which Buck replies that they wouldn't have much to say to each other anyway as he believes he is "alone in this fight." After his consultation with Mackey, Buck revisits Bobby and Athena to tell them that he is suing the city, the department and Bobby for wrongful termination. In "Rage" Buck moves forward with the lawsuit and subjects the 118 to an arbitration hearing whereby Mackey airs extremely personal information about each member in order to get his point about Buck's wrongful termination across. This information ranges from Bobby's struggles with alcoholism, Hen's previous job with a dishonest pharmaceutical company to Eddie's grief over his ex-wife, Shannon's death. Understandably, the 118 leave the arbitration feeling deceived and Buck worries about how all of this will affect the relationships he has with his former teammates. Mackey gives Buck some "big news" later on which is that the city wants to settle on the lawsuit by offering Buck millions of dollars. Buck is unhappy with the supposed win as going through with this lawsuit was never about the money and always about getting back to doing what he loves with his team. Mackey argues that this is the best, possible outcome Buck can get from the lawsuit and the chances of him being welcomed back to the LAFD are very slim. Their meeting ends with Mackey asking Buck what he wants to do. Later, during the 118's routine grocery shop for the firehouse, they run into Buck who apologizes for the way that things turned out with the lawsuit. He says he never meant for it to get so out of hand to which Eddie asks what Buck expected to happen when he told his lawyer such personal things about everyone. Eddie voices his anger further by telling Buck how much his son, Christopher misses seeing him and how the lawsuit prevented him from reaching out to Buck when he needed him. However, before Buck and Eddie's argument can reach a boiling point, they are distracted by an act of road rage taking place outside of the grocery store which effectively cuts their interaction short. Bobby invites Buck to the rage room later that night with the rest of the 118, sans Eddie. Buck tries to apologize again but Bobby cuts him off by telling him that he is being reinstated to active duty by the chief since the department didn't want to deal with the bad press brought on by the lawsuit. Buck is thrilled by the news and Bobby adds that he will be keeping a close eye on Buck. On Halloween, Buck officially makes his return to the 118 and receives an icy, hostile reception from his fellow co-workers and Eddie, in particular. Hen and Chimney are the only ones who openly welcome him back and Hen tells him that while Buck does have friends at the firehouse, they are following Bobby's lead and Bobby is not yet ready to forgive and accept Buck's methods of returning to his job. As a result, Bobby places Buck on light duty which involves handing out candy to children as well as smoke detectors and basic fire safety pamphlets to any parents. Chimney commiserates with Buck's position by recalling how he wasn't allowed to attend any calls during his first few months at the 118. Hearing about Chimney's experiences helps Buck embrace his duty with renewed vigor and Buck eventually makes it through the majority of his shift by ensuring that he completes his assigned tasks to the best of his ability. While packing up, Buck tries to get Eddie to talk to him and the two of them have an important conversation about everything that went down with the lawsuit which ends with Eddie forgiving him and pulling him into a hug. They are interrupted by Bobby who commends Buck for his good work today and tells him that he should go home early much to Buck's protests about still having a few hours leftover on his shift. Later that same night, Buck is on his way home when he spots a woman driving around with a man embedded in her car windshield. He alerts 911 to the situation and approaches the car before examining both the dazed woman and the semi-conscious man. However, when paramedics arrive to take those affected to the hospital, they notice that Buck's arm is bleeding heavily. Feeling slightly panicked, Buck tells them that he is on blood thinners. The following morning, a distressed Bobby arrives at the hospital after being told that Buck had injured himself. Buck calmly explains that he obtained some shallow cuts on his arm while checking on the man in the windshield and that the paramedics sealed the wounds before bringing him to the ER where he was checked out further by doctors and also asked to give his statement to the police. Buck adds that he knows it was reckless for him to jump in and save them without giving much thought to himself but that his uniform is like his costume, it helps him be brave as well as strong and that without it, he feels like he's "not much of anything." Bobby disagrees and proudly commends Buck for his heroic actions by saying that he saved two lives without his uniform and because of that, his uniform is not a costume but rather who he is as a person. Buck wonders whether this means Bobby is ready to let him back to work for real and Bobby tells him it doesn't matter if he's ready because Buck clearly is and he won't stand in his way any longer. With that, Buck offers to buy Bobby breakfast and they decide to catch up on everything they've missed while being apart. Personality Buck is shown as confident, compassionate and impulsive. He tends to act without thinking about the possible consequences which often lands him in hot water but his intentions always stem from a place of goodness. He wears his heart on his sleeve and cares very deeply about those around him. Buck is also very knowledgeable, driven and determined. He never gives up, whether it is on the job or throughout life in general, and always supports his friends and family. Relationships [[Maddie Buckley|'Maddie Buckley']] Buck is shown to have a strong relationship with his older sister, Maddie. In "Under Pressure", Buck is very surprised to find Maddie in his apartment that he was watching for his then girlfriend Abby. Buck is upset that she has not attempted to contact him as they have not seen each other in three years. Maddie explains that she was staying there to hide from her abusive ex-husband Doug, as he had threatened to kill her and that he had "meant it this time". Buck is concerned about this, and he reminds Maddie that both he and their parents had not approved of Doug from the beginning. Maddie tells him that she wants to help people, as she is a trained nurse, but she doesn't want to put people in harms way from Doug. Buck recommends that she should work as a 9-1-1 dispatcher, and Maddie is hired after she completes dispatcher training. Maddie also shows concern for Buck when the earthquake hits, and is relieved when they make it out alive. In "Buck, Actually", Buck is shown to be supportive of Maddie's new relationship with Chimney, although he is secretly surprised that Maddie is more interested in Chimney than in Eddie. By this point, Maddie has moved into her own apartment and Buck eventually joins her after bouncing around from place to place after moving out of Abby's apartment. In "Fight or Flight", Buck finds Chimney stabbed outside of Maddie's apartment, and he discovers that Maddie had been kidnapped by Doug. Buck is furious, and he attempts to make things better by unlocking Chimney's phone, but he is caught by Athena. However, Athena sees that Buck wants to find Maddie desperately as he believes that it is his fault that she was kidnapped. Athena and Buck track down Maddie to the cabin in Big Bear, and Buck runs to find Maddie, screaming her name. Buck finds her, and the two embrace. Buck is relieved, and he rides with Maddie in the ambulance to the hospital. He is also the first one to tell Maddie that Chimney had survived, and Maddie is overjoyed. In "This Life We Choose", Maddie becomes greatly distressed when she sees Buck trapped under the fire truck on TV after Freddie Costas had blown up the fire truck. Maddie is relieved when Buck is freed from under the truck, and she rushes to the hospital to be by his side. Before Eddie's ceremony at the firehouse, Buck tells Maddie that he will have to have another surgery on his leg. This upsets Maddie, as she wants the best for Buck. In "Kids Today", after Buck has a setback in his rehab, Maddie is upset with him for pushing too hard to get back to work. In "Sink or Swim", Maddie believes that Buck is at home resting, when he had really gone to the pier with Christopher and had gotten caught up in the tsunami. Chimney also hides this fact from her when he speaks with her on the phone, as he doesn't want her to be worried about Buck. In "The Searchers", Buck calls Maddie and tells her about losing Christopher and about how he was at the tsunami scene. Maddie tells him that he has to tell Eddie the truth about losing him, even though Buck is concerned it would destroy his friendship with Eddie. In "Christmas Spirit", when Maddie has to go back to Big Bear with her therapist to relive the day she was kidnapped, she calls Buck on the way there and Buck tells her that he would have been there for her if he had not had to work that day. 'Robert Nash' From the Pilot, it is clear that Buck and Bobby have a rocky relationship as while Buck treats his job with some modicum of seriousness, he acts in a disrespectful manner to his captain. This only changes after Bobby fires Buck and makes him realize how important being a firefighter is to him. When Buck is ultimately given his job back, Bobby tells him that this is his last chance and that it's time for him to grow up. As a result, Buck gradually starts to mature in life and on the job which greatly improves his relationship with Bobby to the point where he starts seeing Bobby as both a father-figure and role model of sorts. He often confides in Bobby and asks him for advice such as in "Heartbreaker" where Bobby helps Buck prepare for his first date with Abby. Bobby also supports Buck during all the surgeries and rehabs on his crushed leg. However, Bobby's refusal to let Buck return to work and the events of the lawsuit places a strain on their relationship. They eventually move past it when Buck realizes that Bobby was just looking out for him like he always is and when Bobby realizes he can't stand in the way of Buck doing his job, especially when that job is a depiction of who Buck is as a person. In "Christmas Spirit," it is made clear that Buck and Bobby are back to their usual dynamic when Buck worries about Bobby's health after he is exposed to hazardous radioactive waste. Buck states that Bobby is "one of the most important people in his life" and that he wouldn't know what to do if anything were to happen to him, showing how much Buck has grown to depend on Bobby being a permanent fixture in his life. 'Henrietta Wilson' In the Pilot, it is shown that while Buck and Hen get along very well together, Hen sees him as someone who doesn't have a lot of discipline and requires a tight leash in order to be kept in line. However, their relationship grows once Buck starts taking his job more seriously. They often banter with and make good-natured fun of each other in a way that siblings usually do but they also support each other when it really matters. Hen is the first to commiserate with Buck's situation when she learns that the blood thinners are affecting his ability to return to work. She sympathizes with Buck by asking the others what Buck actually has other than being a firefighter because before joining the LAFD, she and the others had lives and jobs but "what does Buck have?" Hen is also among the first to actively welcome Buck back to the 118 after the lawsuit in "Monsters" and also goes above and beyond in rooting for him by advising Bobby that Buck chose his job over a settlement of millions of dollars and that Bobby should just let him do it because clearly, it means a lot to Buck. 'Howard Han' Like Hen, Buck's relationship with Chimney is amicable and sibling-like for the most part. Although, in "Next of Kin," it is shown that Chimney feels a little jealous over Buck always being given the exciting things to do while on call. This jealousy fades over time, especially after Chimney lands himself in hospital after being critically injured in a car accident. Buck stands by him during that difficult time and later on, Chimney repays the sentiment by offering Buck advice as well as a place to stay while he struggles to move on from Abby. Buck is also very supporting of Chimney's relationship with Maddie. He is the one who finds Chimney after he is stabbed by Maddie's abusive ex-husband, Doug and worries deeply about his condition while he races to find Maddie. These events only serve to strengthen their relationship and while it has not been explicitly confirmed, it is clear that Buck sees Chimney as an older brother. He is someone to joke around with but also someone who Buck can turn to for advice when he needs it. 'Edmundo Diaz' When Eddie joins the 118 in "Under Pressure," Buck immediately acts coldly towards him because he feels threatened by Eddie's presence as well as how quickly and seamlessly he becomes a part of the team. This hostility is short-lived, however as the two bond over a dangerous situation that involves taking a live bullet out of a 911 caller's leg. Once the bullet is safely obtained, Eddie commends Buck for being "a bad-ass under pressure" and they vow to have each other's back which effectively consolidates the beginning of their friendship. From then on, Buck and Eddie work together harmoniously while on the job. They also support one another outside of it. Buck introduces Eddie to Carla when he finds out that Eddie is struggling to find some permanent help in taking care of his son, Christopher who was born with cerebral palsy and Eddie confides in Buck about the dilemma he faces with letting his estranged wife, Shannon back into Christopher's life. As a result of such events, their relationship becomes stronger to the point where Buck views Eddie as his best friend. He mentions this in "The Searchers" as he panics to find Christopher in the aftermath of the tsunami and worries about how he's going to "tell his best friend that he lost his son." Once Christopher is found, safe and sound, Buck is plagued by the guilt of having lost him in the first place but Eddie quiets his erratic thinking by telling Buck that he saved Christopher and that "there's nobody in this world" he trusts with his son more than Buck. Although the events of the lawsuit create a divide in their relationship by pitting the two against each other, they are quickly able to overcome it and reconcile in "Monsters." Eddie accepts that while Buck's methods of returning to the job were unorthodox, it was never his intention to hurt anyone and Buck realizes that his actions can greatly impact those around him. Even with this reconciliation, Buck notices that there is still "something going on" with Eddie in "Malfunction" which he later discovers to be Eddie's unhealthy coping mechanism of street-fighting. When Eddie is required to attend therapy sessions after Bobby finds out about his street-fighting, Buck stands by his best friend and supports him wholeheartedly. In "Fallout," Buck invites Eddie and Christopher to his apartment for a night of pizza and video games. This seems to comfort Eddie who confides in Buck that traditional therapy might not be for him and that he is finding it difficult to "click" with his therapist, Frank. Later, Eddie adds that spending a quiet night in with Buck and Christopher and beating Buck at video games is more like "his kind of therapy." Buck continues to be there for Eddie in "Christmas Spirit" when Eddie mentions how Christopher is disappointed that they won't be able to spend Christmas together since Buck, Eddie and the rest of the 118 are scheduled to work on Christmas day. Buck makes it possible for Eddie to be with both Christopher and his grandmother by bringing the Christmas celebrations to the firehouse with Athena's help, effectively proving how much Buck has grown to care about Eddie and the lengths that he will resort to in order to ensure that both Christoper and Eddie are happy. 'Christopher Diaz''' Eddie first tells Buck about Christopher in "7.1" while they are on their way to deal with the destruction caused by the earthquake. Buck responds by saying that Christopher is "super adorable" and that "he loves kids" before proceeding to reassure Eddie that Christopher is safe at school. Later, in "Help Is Not Coming," Buck gives Eddie a lift to pick Christopher up from school and while it is not explicitly shown, it is believed that this is when the two officially met. From then on, it is clear that Buck has a very loving, wholesome and genuine relationship with Christopher. Buck enjoys spending time with Christopher and is constantly in awe of how independent Christopher is because he doesn't let his disability slow him down or prevent him from doing anything he sets his mind to. In "Kids Today," Christopher spends the day at the pier with Buck while Eddie is at work. The two have an important conversation in which Buck tells Christopher that he hopes he finds something he loves, something he's good at and something that makes him feel like he "matters" because it will both "tell you who you are" and "show you the rest of your life" which, according to Buck is "the best feeling." Evidently, Buck is talking about being a firefighter and how much it means to him but Christopher understands exactly what he's saying and consoles Buck by gently touching his face and telling him that he's going to be okay. However, their day is quickly ruined when they are both caught up in the tsunami. In "Sink or Swim," Buck saves Christopher and several other people from being swept up in the rushing water. They take refuge on a top of a firetruck and attempt to distract themselves from the situation by playing "I-Spy." Buck tells Christopher how much he admires him and his never-give-up attitude, suggesting that despite their age difference, Buck views Christopher as an inspiration. The two of them eventually become separated and Buck is beside himself as he searches for Christopher throughout "The Searchers." He drives himself to the brink of exhaustion while looking for Christopher, so much so that he collapses once Christopher is actually found and reunited with Eddie. Later on, it is made clear that the events of the tsunami only served to strengthen Buck's connection with Christopher, especially after Eddie tells Buck that he knows Buck loves Christopher enough to "never stop trying" to ''not ''fail him, if the way that he never gave up searching for Christopher was any indication. Although the lawsuit dims their connection slightly with Eddie mentioning how much Christopher misses Buck in "Rage," it is clear that it has been resolved by "Fallout" whereby Christopher plays video games with Buck and Eddie. In "Christmas Spirit," the closeness of their relationship is highlighted further when Christopher asks Buck if he can spend Christmas with him because Eddie will be working on Christmas. Buck is unable to say yes because he, too will be working on Christmas but makes it up to Christopher later by bringing the Christmas celebrations to the firehouse. This shows how their relationship has developed in the past few months to the point where they see each other as family. Christopher feels comfortable with Buck and shows him a level of affection that is similar to what he shows his father, Eddie. Abigail Clark Athena Grant Trivia *He has a birthmark on the left side of his face, which is mistaken for a bruise of some sort in the first episode, "Pilot" by one of the women he is fornicating with. In real life, Oliver Stark actually has this birthmark. *In "Heartbreaker", Abby mentions that Evan is 26. *In "Under Pressure", Buck mentions to Maddie that he and Abby are still together. He is also living in Abby's apartment. *In "Haunted", Buck breaks off his relationship with Abby and moves out of her apartment. *In "Bobby Begins Again", it is revealed that he replaced Tommy Kinard at Station 118. Kinard works at Station 217 (Broken). * In "This Life We Choose", Buck begins dating Ali Martin, the girl that he and Eddie had saved in the episodes "7.1" and "Help Is Not Coming". *In "Kids Today", Buck mentions that he had broken up with Ali. Appearances References Category:Firefighters Category:Season One Characters Category:Main Characters Category:First Responders Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters